


show me good loving

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taekwoon kisses the way he does everything else: passionately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me good loving

Taekwoon kisses the way he does everything else: passionately. ****

Jaehwan is always stunned when Taekwoon guides him towards his bedroom, all the way until Jaehwan’s back meets the mattress and Taekwoon hovers over him, knees on either side of his hips to keep him there as he leans down and presses their lips together. His kisses start soft, and Jaehwan is overwhelmed by the intimacy. He allows his arms that are uselessly at his side to slide up and wind around Taekwoon’s neck.

Every time Taekwoon kisses him, Jaehwan can’t help but think it’s better than the last. The last kiss they shared was this morning, right before Taekwoon left for football practice. The late shift at Taekwoon’s job caused him to get up late, leaving him very flustered as he tried to squeeze in a hot shower, breakfast, and getting dressed in fifteen minutes. Jaehwan saw the panic on Taekwoon’s face and decided to pack his cleats and athletic wear for his boyfriend. When Taekwoon realized what he had done, he backed Jaehwan up against the kitchen countertop and kissed him until he had to leave.

Jaehwan still feels the tingling sensation on his lips as Taekwoon kisses him.

Except now, Taekwoon is upping his game and is close to beating that morning kiss with the way he cups Jaehwan’s cheek and brings Jaehwan even closer so their mouths slide together perfectly. Taekwoon’s tongue can now run across the seam of Jaehwan’s mouth, asking, coaxing Jaehwan for more. And Jaehwan responds, shuddering when Taekwoon parts his mouth open and tangles their tongues together. He mewls, and Taekwoon swallows the sound in his own mouth.

Jaehwan’s cock hardens in his jeans as he boldly grinds his hips. “Taekwoon,” Jaehwan moans as Taekwoon pulls his shirt over his head. The air is cold and his nipples pebble. Taekwoon gets to work on his jeans, popping the button open and working them down his legs until Jaehwan can kick them off. One hand cups Jaehwan’s cock through his boxers, the other still caressing Jaehwan’s face, so loving and tender.

“Off,” Jaehwan says with a tug of Taekwoon’s shirt. Silently, Taekwoon pulls away, leaving Jaehwan feeling a bit empty, but then warm when Taekwoon’s shirt is gone and Jaehwan can see the trace of Taekwoon’s abs.

It’s awkward. Taekwoon is just kneeling around him, completely shirtless and very sexy and the first thing that pops out of Jaehwan’s mouth is, “They’re nice.” Taekwoon raises an eyebrow, and Jaehwan clarifies. “Your abs. They’re quite nice.”

He flushes when Taekwoon grins, kissing Jaehwan again. “Very cute,” Taekwoon compliments, hand running down and stroking Jaehwan’s belly. His stomach is much softer than Taekwoon’s toned one, but Taekwoon tells him that he loves it all the same.

Taekwoon’s thumb runs along the waistband of his boxers. It’s his way of asking for permission, and Jaehwan gives him approval by taking them off himself. He situates himself against the headboard, dazed and hot under Taekwoon’s stare.

Taekwoon settles between his legs. “Touch yourself,” he whispers. He grabs Jaehwan’s hand and guides it to his cock, waiting until Jaehwan grasps it before he lets go and grabs the lube.

Jaehwan slides his hand up and down slow, watching as Taekwoon coats his fingers with the lube. He goes slow, trying to match the pace that Taekwoon sets. Everything feels better when in sync, Jaehwan thinks. It feels right, like it’s exactly how it should be.

Taekwoon eases his first finger in and Jaehwan whimpers, wrapping his hand tighter on his cock. There’s precum leaking out of the tip and it feels erotic in his hold, but Taekwoon’s eyes riveted on his body keeps him from curling in. Although it’s embarrassing, it’s nice to be appreciated in more ways than one.

“Okay?” Taekwoon breathes out as he slides his digit in completely. Jaehwan nods. One finger is barely anything but Taekwoon worries sometimes. It’s cute how Taekwoon keeps his eyes trained on his face, making sure that Jaehwan isn’t lying and really is okay.

“I’m fine,” Jaehwan assures. He smiles at Taekwoon until he smiles back. “Come here.” Jaehwan’s free hand cups the back of Taekwoon’s head to pull him in for another kiss. Taekwoon moves his finger steadily, safely until Jaehwan tells him to add another. Two fingers are better. Even as Taekwoon stretches him open, his fingers look so pretty crooked inside of Jaehwan.

Taekwoon adds another for good measure and bites on Jaehwan’s lower lip. Seeing Taekwoon turned on makes Jaehwan even more turned on. He pumps his cock in time with Taekwoon’s fingers, faster and harder. “I’m going to come,” Jaehwan says and Taekwoon hums, free hand wrapping around Jaehwan’s cock and helping tug him to completion.

The come feels sticky and hot against his chest, but Taekwoon tells him how beautiful he looks and Jaehwan feels a swell of pride bubble in his chest. Taekwoon’s hand still pulls at his cock, working Jaehwan back to full hardness.

Jaehwan loves everything about Taekwoon. Loves the way he’s so gentle with him, how he’s so vulnerable around him, so open to him alone. Hakyeon may be Taekwoon’s closest friend, but he’s ninety-eight percent sure that he’s the only person to see almost all sides of Jung Taekwoon.

His hips jerk when Taekwoon glides the tip of his cock over his entrance. Jaehwan lets out a quiet moan at the first push inside. It’s been over a couple of weeks since they last had sex, aside from the quick handjob in the shower they had last week, and this, this is infinitely better. He inhales at the stretch, but encourages Taekwoon to keep going. It’s been too long without this part of the dynamic and Jaehwan will be greedy and take this all in.

Taekwoon brushes his thumb over Jaehwan’s hipbone, his sign of telling Jaehwan’s that he’s in control.

Jaehwan exhales. “Move.” His hands grip at Taekwoon’s biceps. Taekwoon shifts just slightly, but it changes everything for Jaehwan in a second. “ _Please_ ,” he adds with a hoarse cry.

Their lips brush together as Taekwoon’s pulls out and snaps his hips forward into Jaehwan. “Oh God,” Jaehwan murmurs on his lips. He can feel Taekwoon’s small smile against his mouth and it makes him feel good about himself.

Taekwoon hoists Jaehwan’s legs around his waist, allowing for a deeper penetration that has Jaehwan’s nail digging into Taekwoon’s skin. His thrusts start to pick up in speed, and Jaehwan can only pant into Taekwoon’s mouth. He likes when Taekwoon frames his face, elbows on either side of his head so he can only see Taekwoon, only feel Taekwoon, only breathe Taekwoon.

His cock is trapped between their bodies, curled against his stomach and every once in a while Taekwoon’s hips will be angled at the right angle for them to brush against his cock. He wants to watch, but Taekwoon keeps kissing him. Jaehwan likes how much Taekwoon likes kissing him.

He does break the kiss after a minute, as he finds he can’t breathe with how deep Taekwoon is thrusting inside of him. He stares down and watches how his cock bobs as Taekwoon slams in, then slides out, and then repeats. A low moan escapes his throat. “ _Taekwoon_.”

The tempo continues to increase, Taekwoon’s face starting to scrunch up. His indication that he’s about to come, and Jaehwan clenches, tight, until Taekwoon loudly gasps into his ear and comes. He rides his orgasm out with slower thrusts. He pulls out and before Jaehwan can even say anything, Taekwoon has a hand around Jaehwan’s cock and jerks him off. He arches into Taekwoon’s warm hand, clawing at the sheets now until his hips stutter. Taekwoon works him to completion, his release coating Taekwoon’s hand and dribbling down onto his stomach.

Taekwoon gets off the bed to grab a tissue. Jaehwan is grateful because his legs feel like jelly and if he were to get up right now he’d probably collapse. Taekwoon cleans off Jaehwan first, and then his hand. Jaehwan’s nose scrunches when he sees a little bit of come that is around his nipple. “Taekwoon, there’s some on my nipple.”

The tissue is completely dirty, and instead of getting a new one, Taekwoon leans down and licks it off slowly. Jaehwan flushes and crosses his legs, silently pleading to cock not to get aroused again. He doesn’t think he can take it.

Taekwoon draws away and moves up to kiss Jaehwan’s cheek. “Do you want a shower?”

As much as Jaehwan doesn’t want to move, a shower does sound nice. He nods, and Taekwoon helps him to his feet and to the bathroom.

Taekwoon dotes on him in the shower, lathering his hair with shampoo and rinsing it out. He massages Jaehwan’s skin, kneading the spots that make Jaehwan sigh in pleasure. He presses a light kiss on the back of his neck, and Jaehwan smiles, helping his boyfriend wash up as well.

Taekwoon even dries him off with a towel and Jaehwan grabs Taekwoon’s hand and drags him back to bed. He forces Taekwoon to lie down with him, despite how much Taekwoon hates sleeping on wet hair, he doesn’t protest and lets Jaehwan curl up next to his chest. Jaehwan traces circles on the back of Taekwoon’s hand until he falls asleep.

He smiles to himself when Taekwoon presses himself impossibly close to Jaehwan, tucking Jaehwan’s hand under his chin and draping his arm around his waist.

And this. This is good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
